plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Doom-Shroom (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Doom-shroom (disambiguation). 225px |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Mushroom Trick |ability = Destroy all Plants and Zombies with 4 or more. |flavor text = I could destroy everything you hold dear. It wouldn't be hard.}} Doom-Shroom is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and its ability destroys all plants and zombies on the field, but only those with 4 or more. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Mushroom Trick *'Ability:' Destroy all Plants and Zombies with 4 or more. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "I could destroy everything you hold dear. It wouldn't be hard." Update history Update 1.8.23 *Quotation marks were added to the start and end of its description. Strategies With Doom-Shroom is effective at clearing the field of zombies that have 4 strength or more, allowing you to regain total control of the field unlike Shamrocket that works on one zombie. However, it can also destroy all of your plants that have 4 strength or more, forcing you to trade to save yourself. While being able to destroy multiple powerful zombie fighters, such as or Wannabe Hero with just 5 sun needed, it also destroys stronger plant fighters, such as or The Great Zucchini, which can make this trick a mixed bag. Due to this problem, try to use this card as a last resort, when your opponent is overwhelming you with a multiple amount of stronger zombie fighters. This trick is best used to counter Zombot 1000 and Gargantuars' Feast. It can also work really well if you don't play multiple plants with four or more strength. Generally, is best to use Doom-Shroom as most of his cards involve using cards with 3 strength or less, especially with a well-organized bean deck. Be careful when bringing or using Doom-Shroom when using Grass Knuckles or Spudow as most of their cards involves high-strength cards. If you prefer to bring a card that can destroy zombies with four or more strength without any plant threats, Shamrocket is an alternative but only works on one zombie at a time. Avoid using this trick immediately after all your lanes have been filled with Cornucopia, as you may destroy that plant itself as well as some of the newly created plants with Cornucopia's ability. However, if you want to activate the ability of plants such as Grapes of Wrath or , this could be a good choice. Against While playing as the zombie hero, this trick can easily punish the player for playing powerful fighters. It is important to be careful while facing against heroes, as they might use this at any time and destroy your strongest zombies. Try to place powerful zombies with 3 strength or less, such as and Foot Soldier Zombie. If you need to deploy a strong zombie but willingly to avoid the risk of Doom-Shroom destroying it, you can use Teleport to play it in the tricks phase. Make sure you do not boost too many of your zombies over 4 strength when facing a plant hero, as there is chance that your opponent will use this trick during the plant phase, although it is a Super-Rare card for players to get. Gallery NewDoom Shroom.png|Doom-Shroom's statistics Doom-Shroom (PvZH).png|HD Doom-Shroom DoomShroomCard.PNG|Doom-Shroom's card Screenshot_2017-01-05-16-05-58.png|The aftermath of Doom-Shroom It'sGonnaBlow.PNG|Doom-Shroom about to explode Doom-Shroom explosion.png|Doom-Shroom's explosion DOOM!!.png|HD Doom-Shroom's explosion Mushroom Concepts.png|Doom-Shroom's concept art, along with other mushrooms, and Smashing Pumpkin JOLDSandVimpireinnLoDP.jpg|Doom-Shroom with and Vimpire on the advertisement for the Lawn of Doom bundle JOL&DSandVimpireinAdvertisement.png|Doom-Shroom with and Vimpire on the advertisement for the Lawn of Doom bundle doomshroom7.jpg|Doom-Shroom costing 7 sun due to Defensive End's ability DoomShroomCardImage.png|Doom-Shroom's card image Old Doom-ShroomHDescription.png|Doom-Shroom's statistics DoomShadow.PNG|Doom-Shroom's silhouette DoomGet.PNG|The player receiving Doom-Shroom from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its description is an excerpt from its Suburban Almanac entry in the original Plants vs. Zombies. *This, Fireworks Zombie, and Barrel of Deadbeards are the only cards that affect both plants and zombies. **Before update 1.2.11, Zombot Stomp has also affected both plants and zombies. **However, this is a trick card that affects destroying fighters while Fireworks Zombie and Barrel of Deadbeards are fighter cards that damage all fighters. **This is also the only trick card that destroys plants and zombies. *Prior to an update, it could activate Punish-Shroom's ability when played. *It is one of the two mushrooms in the class. The other is Sea-Shroom. **Doom-Shroom is the only mushroom trick in the class. **Coincidentally, both appear in the first series of Plants vs. Zombies. The other mushrooms are Puff-Shroom (as a token card) and Fume-Shroom. *Its explosion animation is similar to its counterpart in Plants vs. Zombies, but in this game, Doom-Shroom doesn't leave any craters. See also * Sea-Shroom Category:Tricks Category:Mushrooms Category:Plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Mushroom cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants